1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method and a control device, more particularly to a stirring control method and a stirring control device for a combustion apparatus which burns fuel material to generate heat energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a raw material may be burned to generate usable heat energy even if the raw material such as hull and shell waste of agricultural crops is inedible. Heat exchange furnaces disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,422,429 and 7, 393, 206 may generate usable heat energy by means of burning the raw material, so as to achieve effects of resource recycling and energy reuse.
A great amount of dust and ash, and high temperature fumes not less than about one thousand degrees centigrade are generated as a result of burning the raw material. Therefore, in order to prevent ash from blocking the aforesaid furnace and adversely affecting combustion efficiency of the raw material, currently, a stirring device is adopted for stirring a lower part of the raw material and the ash generated from burning the raw material so as to promote the combustion efficiency and facilitate discharge of the ash.
The high temperature fumes in the furnace may damage the aforesaid stirring device. Nevertheless, the stack of raw material may form a barrier separating a burning space above the raw material and an ash discharge space below the raw material, thus protecting the aforesaid stirring device in the ash discharge space. However, since an amount of the raw material for burning varies with respect to different heat energy requirements of the furnace, a height of the raw material is usually insufficient for achieving an effect of separating the high temperature fumes, so that the aforesaid stirring device is still prone to damage and has a disadvantage of short service life.